


A Mistake

by Ohboythisisalot



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Beet isn't explicitly underage, F/M, He didn't mean to, He was just gonna rip her to shreds and eat her, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Rape, Rarepair, Werewolf cookie feels bad after, beet cookie/ carrot cookie if you squint, beet cookie/ pink choco cookie if you squint, but OOF, dont do this, even if youre a big scary monster, its not cool, might continue, monster fucking, this is rape guys, this is super unhealthy and unrealistic, why, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohboythisisalot/pseuds/Ohboythisisalot
Summary: Beet had picked the wrong spot to set up camp tonight. Not long after she had put out her fire and drifted to sleep, danger crept closer and closer to her shelter…





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry, guys.

      Beet had picked the wrong spot to set up camp tonight. Not long after she had put out her fire and drifted to sleep, danger crept closer and closer to her shelter…

 

       The beast huffed, his breath hot and visible in the cold night air. With each heavy step, his massive clawed feet left deep footprints in the snow. He moved with frightening speed, swiftly mulling down any trees or logs that found their way in his path. He had a purpose.

 

       Only half an hour had passed since he smelled her on his territory. He had tried to ignore it, but his instincts were too strong. Normally he could handle the allure of the moon and his primal needs to feed on his own, but together? It was too much.

 

       Now, he towers over her shelter, the full moon behind him casting a shadow, and he hears her start to stir. He pokes his maw in the entrance impatiently, intending to pull her out by the cloak, but she wakes up, shouts, and whaps him right on the nose. The beast snarls, drags her out, and pins her with his enormous front paws. He’s growling, lowly, staring her down through angry, seemingly glowing eyes, and she just fucking _whimpers_.

 

        The noise is so deliciously pitiful it’s enough to drive him mad right there, but it’s her eyes, wide with fear and filling with tears that get him.

 

        Or, maybe it’s the sight of her tiny body, feminine and shaking with her ragged breathing underneath him. She was defenseless, her bow and quiver still in her shelter, out of reach. Her cloak did nothing to hide the tight olive green pants she wore low on her hips when she was laying down like this. Nor did it hide the baggy beet-red sweater that rode up, revealing her soft stomach.

 

       Whatever it was that caused it, his intentions had shifted. He leant his head down to lick long, heavy strokes up her neck before pressing his teeth into the soft part of where her shoulder and neck meet.

 

       Beet shivers. She tries to lean away, eyes shut tight, but his teeth only tighten their grip on her neck. Her face darkens with blush, and she can’t deny the way it feels to be touched like this. She shudders, and the beast leans his lower half down, putting most of his weight between her legs and grinding down slowly, savoring the way she whimpers again despite trying her best not to let any noise out.

 

       He lets up, for a little longer than a moment, and Beet opens her eyes to see him gazing intently at her figure, before focusing on her hips. She was a small girl, young, but her hips were just a bit thicker than the rest of her. Nothing compared to Carrot or Pink, though. She looked tomboyish, living off the scraps and bits and anything she could snatch before somebody noticed.

 

       However, there was something charming about the way she tilted her hips and squeezed her plush thighs together when she saw the Beast’s member, full mast, prominent, and unreasonably thick. It was long too, easily the length of her forearm (excluding the wrist up). The tip was a pointed, and at the base set an even bigger round knot.

 

 She swallowed hard, cartoonishly, and closed her eyes tight. There was no way that would fit in her tiny pocket! She could barely get two of her own fingers inside without wincing at the stretch. But, the beast seemed pretty confident about the direction he wanted things to go, and she was in no position to convince him otherwise.

 

       He sensed her body tense, but it did nothing to slow him. If anything, he worked faster, ripping off her pants with ease. He left the sweater, but pushed it up to expose her small, rosy breasts to the cold air and the impossible heat of his mouth.

 

        She shivered violently, but not from the cold. He was radiating enough warmth to keep her almost comfortable, but his mouth on her tender chest pooled wet arousal below her hips. His hot maw trailed down, finding its way to the pocket between her legs, dipping in for a moment to taste the sweet slick hidden inside and bring it closer to the surface. Beet squeaked at the feeling. She bucked her hips upwards and tried to squeeze her thighs together onto his head to get him to stop, but it only urged him on. Soon he was fucking her pocket with his mouth, and she hated it. She hated that it felt so undeniably _good_.

 

       He found his way to suckle at her clit, and she couldn’t hold back the noises building in her throat. She was bucking her hips and squeezing her thighs for more of his mouth now.

 

        He rose from her pocket and moved his member to settle near where his mouth had been. Beet opened her eyes wide when she felt his hot breath on her neck and something prodding at her pocket. She calls out, knowing it’s in vain. She pleads to him, _no, it won’t fit, it will just hurt me, please don’t_.

      The beast growls, low, right against her ear, before thrusting harshly into her. Again. And again. And he was _in._ Only just over halfway, of course, because she was right. Beet screams, trying to squirm away from the painful intrusion with tears filling her eyes, but the beast ignores her and starts rocking his hips. Each move hits her cervix hard enough to make her cry out in pain. She does.

 

       With one more purposeful thrust he slipped past the tight ring of her cervix, and he found his way in up to the knot. He looked down and saw himself bulging in her stomach as he rocked his hips, and shuddered.

 

       He was somewhere that was never meant to be touched this way, and it hurt her, bad. There was no pleasure, just bruising insides and her pitiful cries falling on deaf ears. He rocked faster now, fully inside, and it started to feel almost good for her. Almost.

 

        Beet fainted from the pain then, but only for a minute. When she gained consciousness, it felt insanely good. Her body was mostly used to him now, and he was rubbing in every place she could ever want rubbed. She was so full, she couldn’t wrap her head around it. The pain was still there, but it was intoxicating now, and she wanted more, more, more. Her whimpers and cries became constant, and somehow even more pitiful.

 

         He rocked into her harder, once, twice, then his knot hit the already over-stretched, entrance of her pocket. He ground down hard, and finally, it started to enter. Tears flooded Beet’s eyes while he forced himself even further, further, and he was in, pushing hard against the wall of her uterus, and still thrusting to the best of his ability. He stalled for a moment with a deep, terrifying grow, then Beet felt a hot splattering of cum fill what little room the Beast had left inside of her. It just kept going, and soon it stretched her too, before he shifted his weight and some of it leaked from between her pocket and his knot. He came for what felt like forever, but when it reduced to a slow dribble, he flipped her over and started thrusting again, harder than before. He pulled her into it too, using her like a toy with no regards to anything besides how good it felt when he pushed with all his strength inside of her, and how tight she clenched when he rubbed her breasts or put his teeth on her shoulder.

 

      He lasted almost as long this time, and buried his fangs into her neck harshly when he came.

 

      After licking up the blood and soothing Beet with gentle affections while he tried to pull out his knot, it finally loosened enough for him to slowly slid the rest of himself out. Beet convulsed at the sudden feeling of being so empty, and out gushed an unrealistic amount of cum. Like holy shit, that’s a lot of cum. What the fuck. How?

     The beast pulled the still panting Beet into his arms where he had curled up, exhausted. And they slept.

 

* * *

 

 

     Not long later, Beet woke up to his member filling up her mouth. He had woken up hard, and her mouth was just right there, so soft and cute- and he wanted it. So, obviously, he took it. He had been thrusting into her throat for a while, and she seemed to enjoy it, because her pocket was making her legs wet and sticky. That, or she was still oozing cum, which wouldn’t be unreasonable given how much he came. She had opened her eyes just in time for him to thrust once, twice, and knot her mouth like it was her pocket before gushing cum so far down her throat she didn’t have to swallow. She did anyways, on instinct, and that made the next load even thicker. Beet was used to tears in her eyes blurring her vision by now, but the sun was coming up, and with a blur of magic, the beast coming ropes down her throat was a well-endowed man coming ropes down her throat. His hands found themselves tangled in her short hair and when he opened his eyes to see her still struggling to swallow down this form, his heart melted. She was so cute, no wonder he couldn’t help himself last night. He wouldn’t be able to with his human brain either.

 

When he pulled out, finally done and panting, he wiped the tears out of her eyes and pulled her close, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. He wasn’t the type for talking, and they’d both had an exhausting night. They needed sleep.

 

But, he couldn’t sleep. She was just a girl- what exactly did he do to her last night? It must’ve been awful. He can see the teeth marks on her neck- they’re deep.

 

He feels bad… Really bad. He wanted to run away and pretend it didn’t happen. But, looking at her, cuddles up next to his side- he knew he couldn’t. he had to make it up to her somehow.


End file.
